List of DuckTales characters
This article includes a list of characters from the Disney animated series DuckTales. Many of them previously appeared in the Uncle Scrooge comic book series and other media pertaining to the Disney Duck universe. McDuck household thumb|250px|Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie. * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by Alan Young) is the richest duck in the world and the main protagonist of the series. Scrooge is constantly seeking ways to further increase his wealth (his favorite pastime appears to be treasure hunting), and to avoid losing it. The only thing Scrooge values more than money is his family. * Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck (all voiced by Russi Taylor) are identical triplets and Scrooge's grandnephews. They are usually clothed in identical outfits that only differ in color—each of them wear a specific color. ** Huey Duck serves as the general leader of the trio and is very skilled at playing marbles. ** Dewey Duck is arguably the most clever of the three and sometimes fills in the role of leader over Huey. ** Louie Duck is probably the most creative thinker of the bunch and more laid-back than his brothers. * Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack (voiced by Russi Taylor) is the female child who secretly wants to be accepted as the fourth "nephew". She resembles a very young Daisy Duck. * Mrs. Bentina Beakley (voiced by Joan Gerber in the series, and Wendee Lee in the video game DuckTales: Remastered) is the maid and nanny of the household, and the maternal grandmother of Webby. * Duckworth the Butler (voiced by Chuck McCann) is Scrooge's longtime, no-nonsense butler-chauffeur. Despite having "Duck" in his name, Duckworth is actually an Anthropomorphic dog. He worked for Scrooge even before the nephews moved in. He is also Scrooge's chauffeur and errand boy on occasion. Duckworth used to be Scrooge's only household servant until Scrooge hired Mrs. Beakley. He usually appears as a supporting character. His only starring roles on the show are in the episode "Duckworth's Revolt" and the episode-segment "Take Me Out of the Ballgame". He first appears in the first part of the pilot episode. Duckworth is a jack-of-all-trades in the McDuck mansion, making him an important member of Scrooge's staff. * Bubba the Caveduck (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young caveduck that Scrooge adopts in the second season of the show after he stowed away in Gyro's Time Machine. After the introduction of GizmoDuck later in the second season, the character was dropped from the series almost entirely. * Tootsie the Triceratops is Bubba's pet triceratops who stowed away with Bubba in Gyro's Time Machine. Friends * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Terry McGovern) is Scrooge's pilot. An able flyer, Launchpad can scarcely set a plane down without a massive crash, yet has survived numerous crashes without injury; he is also easily capable of aerial feats bordering on the impossible. As shown in the episode "The Golden Goose (Part 2)", he can actually land a plane safely. He later appeared as a main character in Darkwing Duck, appearing in most episodes of that series. * Gyro Gearloose (voiced by Hal Smith throughout the series, Barry Gordon in several episodes, and Chris Edgerly in the video game DuckTales: Remastered) is an inventor who often works for Scrooge, designing anything from relocation rays ("The Money Vanishes") to time machines ("Time Is Money"). Despite being duped once in a while by the Beagle Boys, Gyro is generally extremely clever and resourceful. Often his inventions help drive an episode's plot, as they do not always work as designed—when anyone besides Gyro attempts to use them! However, the relocation ray does work too well for the Beagle Boys in the episode "The Money Vanishes", as they trick Scrooge into spraying his money for a nonexistent bug. Huey, Dewey, and Louie end up saving the day using the same ray. * Doofus Drake (voiced by Townsend Coleman) is a friend of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Launchpad's sidekick. Generally speaking, Doofus is a rather dim-witted and clumsy character, with a positive attitude as insatiable as his appetite. He exhibits hero worship for Launchpad, which frequently borders on the delusional. (The relationship between Doofus and Launchpad in many ways mirrors that of Launchpad and Scrooge.) Doofus is also marked by his strong moral compass, best demonstrated in the episode "Superdoo!", in which he uses newly acquired superpowers to save the Junior Woodchucks from catastrophe only to voluntarily relinquish them for the sake of hard work and friendship. * Goldie O'Gilt, a.k.a. Glittering Goldie (voiced by Joan Gerber), is Scrooge's love interest. An original Carl Barks character from the comic book story "Back to the Klondike" who appears in the DuckTales episode of the same name, Goldie's origins are as a music hall singer in Dawson. After Goldie is involved in the theft of Scrooge's recent gold find, she avoids dealing with the legal consequences by helping Scrooge work his claim at White Agony Creek. Over the next several months the two fall in love, but the relationship ends when their gold is stolen and Scrooge believes Goldie is the culprit. (Note that these events differ from Barks's version.) She later appeared in the episodes "Scroogerello", "Till Nephews Do Us Part", and "Ducky Mountain High". * Fenton Crackshell, a.k.a. Gizmoduck (voiced by Hamilton Camp in the series, and Eric Bauza in the video game DuckTales: Remastered), is Scrooge's accountant (as himself) and personal bodyguard (as Gizmoduck), hired by Scrooge in the show's second season. He can count at a blazing speed, but he generally is incompetent with almost everything else. Furthermore, his regular dogged attempts to rectify his mistakes tends to make things worse until he ultimately succeeds. He exhibits a remarkably different personality in his role as Gizmoduck, as his high-powered suit gives him courage to make daring decisions and act as a strong leader and a hero. He makes a few guest appearances in Darkwing Duck. * Mrs. Crackshell (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) is Fenton's couch-potato mother. She first appeared in the episode "Super DuckTales (Part 1): Liquid Assets". * Gandra Dee (voiced by Miriam Flynn) is Fenton's girlfriend. Her name is a pun on the actress Sandra Dee. She first appeared in the episode "Super DuckTales (Part 1): Liquid Assets". * Mrs. Featherby (voiced alternately by Joan Gerber, Tress MacNeille, Susan Blu, and June Foray) is Scrooge's secretary. She appeared in the episodes "Dinosaur Ducks", "Blue Collar Scrooge", and "Yuppy Ducks", as well as in the film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. * Gladstone Gander (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Scrooge's distant nephew who is, much to Scrooge's annoyance, unfailingly lucky. He had speaking roles in the episodes "Dime Enough for Luck" and "Dr. Jekyl and Mr. McDuck". He also made non-speaking cameo appearances in "Sweet Duck of Youth" and "Till Nephews Do Us Part". Gladstone is far better known in the comic books. Villains * Flintheart Glomgold (voiced by Hal Smith throughout the series, Ed Asner in several episodes, and Brian George in the video game DuckTales Remastered) is Scrooge's arch-rival, the main antagonist of the series, and the second-richest duck in the world. His first appearance in the series was in the second part of the pilot episode. Glomgold often comes up with schemes to earn more money, often at Scrooge's expense, in order to surpass Scrooge and capture the title of World's Richest Duck. Early Barks sketches for Scrooge and Glomgold show remarkable similarities, especially in temperament. While the comics originally depicted Glomgold as a native of South Africa, his origin was changed to Scottish descent just like Scrooge. He made a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", along with the Beagle Boys and Magica de Spell. * The Beagle Boys are a large family of dogs, who are constantly trying to rob banks or Scrooge's Money Bin. Somehow, the Beagle Boys are capable of tricking people for a short time before anyone realizes who they are, even though they never take off their prison numbers. ** Ma Beagle (voiced by June Foray) is the mother of the gang. Ma has more experience than her boys, and always takes charge when she is around. ** Bigtime Beagle (voiced by Patrick Fraley) is a short beagle with a lot of cunning. ** Burger Beagle (voiced by Chuck McCann) is a dimwitted beagle who is constantly hungry. ** Bouncer Beagle (voiced by Chuck McCann) is a beagle who usually serves as a set of muscles for the group. ** Baggy Beagle (voiced by Frank Welker) is a dopey beagle who dresses in baggy clothes. ** Bankjob Beagle (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a burly beagle who runs the show when Bigtime or Ma are not around. ** Babyface Beagle (voiced by Terry McGovern) is a small and clean-shaven beagle. Babyface dresses much like a little kid and wears a distinctive propeller beanie. ** Bebop/Bugle Beagle (voiced by Brian Cummings) is a lanky beagle with a passion for music (mostly jazz and disco). **'Megabyte Beagle' (voiced by Don Messick) is a technological genius and the only beagle boy relative whose name does not start with a "B". ** The Beagle Brats are a younger version of the Beagle Boys who are either their sons or nephews, and who appeared in the episode-segment "Take Me Out of the Ballgame". ** The Beagle Babes are female cousins of the Beagle Boys whose names are Boom-Boom, Bouffant, and Babydoll, and who appeared in the episode "The Good Muddahs". ** There are other branches of Beagle Boy cousins. * Magica de Spell (voiced by June Foray) is a powerful witch who is constantly after Scrooge's Number One Dime. ** Poe de Spell (voiced by Frank Welker) is Magica's brother and familiar. Poe was somehow transformed into a non-anthropomorphic raven, and cannot be turned back by conventional magic. * Black Pete (voiced by Will Ryan) is a classic Disney villain who made a few infrequent appearances in the first season. There are multiple Petes, as they all have different experiences with Scrooge, and because two of them were from different time periods. * Merlock (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) is a powerful and evil sorcerer who uses a green talisman to transform into various (non-anthropomorphic) animals. He was the main villain in the film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, in which he sought to regain the lamp. In the film, it is revealed that he once possessed the magic lamp of Gene the genie, and by combining it with the talisman he gained unlimited wishes, including his own immortality, the sinking of Atlantis, the destruction of Pompeii and the invention of anchovy pizza. Near the end of the film, Merlock fell to his apparent death from thousands of feet in the air. * Dijon (voiced by Richard Libertini) is an inept thief with kleptomania who works for Merlock in the film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He also appeared in a few episodes of the series, working for either himself or Glomgold. * The Phantom Blot (voiced by Tim Curry) is a villain who was originally created for the Mickey Mouse comic strip as the antagonist of a 1939 serial entitled "Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot". In DuckTales, the Phantom Blot only appeared in the episode "All Ducks on Deck". * El Capitán (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a former captain who is insanely greedy for gold. He appeared in parts 1, 2, and 5 of the five-part pilot episode. Hints are given that he is in fact a 400 year old Spanish galleon captain who is kept alive solely by gold fever and his "sheer willpower". Furthermore he is even more of a greedy miser than Scrooge McDuck or even Flintheart Glomgold can ever be—he sinks his own raised treasure ship by accident to retrieve a single golden coin. * Armstrong (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a robot designed by Gyro to perform household chores and remove heavy objects in the episode "Armstrong". However, Armstrong soon succeeded in betraying his masters and took control of all satellites in earth orbit. However he would be destroyed when Launchpad dumped water on him with his plane. * Lessdred (voiced by Peter Cullen) is King Artie's traitorous nephew who appears in the episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose". * Fritter O'Way (voiced by Aron Kincaid) is a conniving fox who forces Scrooge to hand over his fortune due to an old unpaid debt in the episode "Down & Out in Duckburg". Fritter then proceeded to replace all the furniture in the McDuck mansion with balloon type furniture. Scrooge was scheduled to appear on a parody of the show Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous at the time. * Yardarm (voiced by Hal Smith) is the assistant to Sharkey (Black Pete) in the episode "Pearl of Wisdom". * Dangerous Dan (voiced by Michael Rye) is an antagonist to Scrooge while he worked in the Klondike. He kept Glittering Goldie and Scrooge from meeting for a date in the episode "Back to the Klondike". * Dashing Duke Duggan (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a shepherd and a manager at Scrooge's sheep ranch in Australia, and the main-villain of the episode "Back Out in the Outback". * Overlord Bulovan (voiced by Hamilton Camp) is an alien from the Planet Kronk who appears in the episode "Where No Duck Has Gone Before". * Dr. Nogood (voiced by René Auberjonois) is a high-ranking agent of F.O.W.L. (the "Foreign Organization for World Larceny") who plots to destroy all the money in the world in the episode "Double-O-Duck". He was apparently killed when he fell into a vat of dissolving fluid. The F.O.W.L. organization later appeared in Darkwing Duck, in which the "F" in the acronym stands for "Fiendish" instead of "Foreign". * Bruno von Beak (voiced by Terry McGovern) is an international spy working for F.O.W.L. who looks incredibly similar to Launchpad, and who appears in the episode "Double-O-Duck". * Cinnamon Teal (voiced by Haunani Minn) is a superspy who uses her alluring beauty and hypnotic gaze to con Donald into stealing the motherboard for the navy's new secret Submarine in the episode "Spies in Their Eyes". Cinnamon Teal has resurfaced, appearing in the 2011 DuckTales and Darkwing Duck comics from BOOM! Studios. * Victor Loser (voiced by Bernie Kopell) is a pig spy who works with Teal (and later doublecrosses her) in the episode "Spies in Their Eyes". While playing the character's voice, Bernie Kopell parodied his own character of KAOS agent Siegfried from the popular 1960s spy show Get Smart. * Robotica (voiced by Susan Blu) is a robotic maid built by Gyro in the episode "Metal Attraction". The inventor gave her emotions so that she could be more efficient at her job. However, she falls madly in love with Gizmoduck (not knowing he is Fenton Crackshell), much to his dismay. When she suspects that Gizmoduck is in love with Gandra Dee, she goes insane with jealousy and tries to kill Gandra and to destroy Scrooge's Money Bin. When Gizmoduck puts himself in the way of a missile fired by Robotica at Gandra, Robotica cannot let Gizmoduck die, so she pushes him out of the way and the missile hits and destroys her. Later, it is revealed that Gyro rebuilt Robotica, and reprogramed her with a new set of emotions so she would not be dangerous. Others * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) is a classic Disney character who makes a few infrequent appearances in the series. Though a core member of the family, Donald had his time in the animation spotlight and was deliberately downplayed in DuckTales to give more focus to Scrooge and the boys. At the beginning of the series, Donald leaves Huey, Dewey and Louie in his Uncle Scrooge's care while he serves with the Navy. Donald is sometimes mentioned when the main characters receive mail and pictures from him and is an occasional guest star for an episode. This usually happens when Scrooge and the boys are abroad in a foreign country or at sea, and they are expected to run into Donald. * Vacation van Honk is a background character who dresses much like a tourist, though he may be a travel agent. * Quacky McSlant is another background character with no lines. Quacky always sports a tilted body, and sometimes wears a sweater with a Q'' on it. * '''Webra Walters' (voiced by Joan Gerber) is a snooty reporter, heavily based on Barbara Walters. She is usually around when the script calls for a news reporter of some kind. She appeared in the episodes "Send in the Clones", "A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity", and "The Masked Mallard". She later appeared in the Darkwing Duck episodes "Up, Up and Awry" and "The Quiverwing Quack". * Skittles (voiced by Patty Parris) is a young penguin whom Webby befriends in Antarctica in the fourth part of the pilot episode. * Major Courage (voiced by Henry Corden) is a Captain Kirk-esque actor who once starred in a Star Trek-inspired TV show and was considered Doofus's idol in the episode "Where No Duck Has Gone Before". * Djinni (voiced by Howard Morris) is the gluttonous genie of a magic lamp who forced Scrooge and Glomgold into a never-ending race to determine who would be his master in the episode "Master of the Djinni". Meanwhile, Djinni started to enjoy the luxuries of the McDuck mansion too much. He is not to be confused with Genie from the film DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. * Shawebizad is a beautiful young story teller (and a reference to Scheherazade) who is being held captive by the Sultan as part of his harem in the episode "Master of the Djinni". The Sultan's nickname for her is 'Desert Flower', and he tends to favor her over the rest of the harem. He mistakes Scrooge and Glomgold as spies trying to free her and orders them thrown to the crocodiles. She helps them escape by dressing them as a pair of elderly concubines and using her story telling skills to put the Sultan, his harem, and his men to sleep. * Genie (voiced by Rip Taylor) is the genie in the magic lamp featured in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He ends up becoming a real boy and a very good friend of the children. He is not to be confused with Djinni from the episode "Master of the Djinni". * Doctor Ludwing von Strangeduck (voiced by Arte Johnson) is a mad scientist who was believed to have gone missing in the episode "Hotel Strangeduck". * Featherika von Strangeduck is first introduced as the Duchess of Swansylvania, but it is revealed later that she is actually Dr. Ludwing von Strangeduck's younger sister. She is an upper-class lady duck who speaks with a Hungarian accent and openly flirts with Scrooge. Despite having black hair and a mole on her left cheek, Featherika is most likely based on Zsa Zsa Gabor. * Benzino Gasolini (voiced by Gino Conforti) is an Italian playboy who can prepare pizza while flying a plane. He appears in the episodes "Hotel Strangeduck" and "Top Duck". * Lord Battmounten (voiced by Chuck McCann) is the president of the Duckburg Explorers Society who appears in the episode "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan". His name is most likely based on that of Lord Mountbatten. * Sir Guy Standforth (voiced by Patrick Fraley) is a callous, stuck-up member of the Duckburg Explorers Society who appears in the episode "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan". * Captain Farley Foghorn (voiced by Casey Kasem) is a goofy captain who works for "Temp Cap" ("Temporary Captain Service") and who is occasionally hired by Scrooge McDuck. * Mad Dog McGurk (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a tough guy who was sent to jail for a crime he did not commit, and was set up by Glomgold like Scrooge was. Appearing only in the episode "Duckman of Aquatraz", he was Scrooge's cellmate while at Aquatraz and he grew to enjoy Mrs. Beakley's cooking. * Moorloon (voiced by Barry Dennen) is a German-accented magician who lived back in the Medieval kingdom of Quackelot, and appears in the episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose". * King Artie (voiced by Richard Erdman) is the king of Quackelot who appears in the episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose". * Filler Brushbill (voiced by Charles Adler) is Duckburg's super salesman who is capable of selling something to everyone he meets. He appears in the episode "Much Ado About Scrooge". As proof of how good a salesman he is, Dewy mentions he owes Filler his entire allowance for the next six months. Filler proves to be a good guy helping Scrooge and the boys out of trouble, and even boast that his reputation is as clean and honest as Scrooge's himself. * Ripcord, Birdie, and Loopy McQuack (Ripcord voiced by Robert Ridgely; Birdie and Loopy voiced by B. J. Ward) are Launchpad's father, mother, and sister respectively. Launchpad abandoned them due to a mishap at an airshow, but it was all in his mind. They appeared in the episode "Top Duck". Ripcord later appeared during a flashback scene in the Darkwing Duck episode "U.F. Foe". * Terra-Firmians are a race of underground rolling creatures, who trigger earthquakes underneath the Money Bin in the episode "Earth Quack", which was based on the Carl Barks comic story Land Beneath the Ground! * Captain Bounty (voiced by Peter Renaday) is a sea captain with little motivation who resides in the Bermuda Triangle in the episode "Bermuda Triangle Tangle". * The Micro Ducks are tiny alien ducks who hail from outer space in the episode "Micro Ducks from Outer Space". * Mr. Merriweather is a photographer from Louisville, Kenducky who owns a horse named Milady who runs in the Kenducky Derby thanks to help from Webby in the episode "Horse Scents". * Lucky (voiced by Patty Parris) is a lemming who accidentally causes great trouble for Scrooge by stealing the combination to his vault in the episode "Scrooge's Pet". The boys and Webby meant to get him for Scrooge's birthday. * The Grand Kishke (voiced by Hamilton Camp) is the ruler of the country of Macaroon, who discovered a rare glowing fruit, and who appears in the first and fourth parts of the serial "Catch as Catch Can". * Ludwig von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) is a classic Disney character known mostly for his roles outside of DuckTales, and who is Launchpad's psychiatrist in the episode "The Golden Fleecing". * Sundowner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a shepherd who works at Scrooge's sheep ranch in Australia in the episode "Back Out in the Outback". * Ronnie is a monkey who proves himself to be smarter than Launchpad in the episode "The Right Duck". To his dismay, DASA (the "Duckburg Aeronautics and Space Administration") wanted to send the dumber of the two into space. * J. Gander Hoover (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a spoof of J. Edgar Hoover and the head of the DIA ("Duckburg Intelligence Agency") in the episode "Double-O-Duck". His character was later reworked into J. Gander Hooter in Darkwing Duck. * Feathers Gallore (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a spoof of Pussy Galore and an ex-F.O.W.L. agent who encounters Launchpad, mistaking him for Bruno von Beak in the episode "Double-O-Duck". * Oprah Webfeet (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a talk show host and obvious parody of Oprah Winfrey who appears in the episodes "A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" and "The Big Flub". A similar character named Opal Windbag appears in the Darkwing Duck episodes "Twitching Channels" and "Dead Duck". * Admiral Grimitz (voiced by Peter Cullen) is the navy commander on the Aircraft carrier that Donald is a midshipman on. He always gets annoyed at Donald's accident-prone stunts, and likes to play with military equipment that makes things "go ka-blooey". His voice is based on John Wayne. His first of many appearances on the show was in the first part of the pilot episode. * Auric (voiced by Kenneth Mars) is a Viking who kidnaps Mrs. Beakley in the episode "Maid of the Myth". * Swanwhite (voiced by B.J. Ward) is a Viking shepherd who helps Launchpad train for the Viking chariot race in the episode "Maid of the Myth". * Thor is the Viking whom Launchpad races against in the Viking chariot race in the episode "Maid of the Myth". * Snagnar is the Viking who helps Thor attempt to sabotage the Viking chariot race in the episode "Maid of the Myth". * Queen Griselda is the Viking queen who is jealous of Mrs. Beakley due to the Vikings obsessing over her singing ability in the episode "Maid of the Myth". * Starlight and Starbright are the rams given by Swanwhite to Launchpad for the Viking chariot race in the episode "Maid of the Myth". References External links * DuckTales (TV Series 1987–1990) – Full Cast & Crew – IMDb * "DuckTales" (1987) – Episodes cast – IMDb * DuckTales Cast – TV.com * DuckTales – Voice Chasers * Behind The Voice Actors – DuckTales Characters Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:Lists of Disney television series characters DuckTales Category:Lists